Les aventuriers de l'air (Tina comic)/plot
Les aventuriers de l'air and its sequel Worrals in Carabonie is actually a reasonably faithful adaptation of Wings of Romance. Much of the dialogue is reproduced comprehensively in the speech bubbles. But since the original story had 3 main characters and the comic strip adaptation has 4, the action and dialogue do not map consistently across. Although one might expect Worrals to play Steeley's part, this is not always the case. She does not always get Steeley's lines. On the other hand, the unspoken musings of Tubby in the original where he reflects on the people and situations he meets are usually given to Worrals as thought bubbles. In the summary below, Part 1 refers to Les aventuriers de l'air and Part 2 refers to Worrals in Carabonie. The subsection headings do not occur in the comic book. They are only inserted here as convenient breaks for easier reading. Part 1 Arrival in Carabonie and Meeting with Pedro Ramoza This is reproduced quite comprehensively, major details such as the invitation by Señor Marquez, the arrival in Carabonia, the bullet hole in the car, the shooting incident on the drive to the presidential palace and the executions which our English friends witness are all included as well as the dialogue which accompanied these incidents in the original. There are however significant differences: *In the original, it was Steeley's wife who went to New Zealand, leaving Steeley bored in New York. This role obviously could not be given to Worrals nor Frecks, so it is given to Brian in the comic strip. *The invitation to reform the Carabonia air force is given to Worrals and not to Tubby as per the original. *Ramoza appoints Tubby as the Air Admiral while Brian becomes Vice-Admiral and Worrals and Frecks are their assistants. Strange, considering that the invitation to reform the air force was made first of all to Worrals. (In the original, Steeley was the Admiral and Tubby and Brian deputies). *In the original, Steeley asks the President about the executions, Tubby feels upset and Steeley has to calm him. Here the Tubby asks the questions and Worrals calms him when he gets upset. Campanella The encounter with Luke Rogers and Alexander McNash is covered faithfully, as is the meeting with Jacob Krimm. Even the small episode of the rotten parachute is depicted. *Our friends do help Luke and McNash escape. The part where Steeley asks Luke to notify his father in law is not depicted. Our friends watch the plane fly away but it does not crash. *When Anita force lands, Tubby goes off in the car to the crashsite. Worrals goes along as a gooseberry! *The first meeting with Anita is covered faithfully but Worrals gets some of Tubby's best lines! Antonio's Hacienda The discussion with Antonio, the making of plans for the rescue of Ramon, and the romantic moment between Anita and Tubby are all depicted faithfully. Some of Tubby's lines during the discussions with Antonio are given to Worrals. Back to Prava The meeting with Jacob Krimm and Ramoza's driver at Campanella, the drive back to Prava, the subsequent rescue of Ramon are all depicted faithfully. The story in Part 1 ends when they get to the safe house of Fernando Nuez. A few notable changes: *Tubby and Worrals do get a sergeant to show them the way to Brian and Frecks. But the sergeant is not depicted as making love to a girl. *Vicenti visits them as described in the original book but he doesn't tell them that they are to be executed in the morning. He merely tells them that they are to remain prisoners. *Worrals and not Tubby undertakes the first mission to climb down through the window and reconnoitre the escape route. She does not knock out a guard or Vincenti. She does capture the sergeant to get his keys. The sergeant is lounging against a wall smoking a cigarette and not, as in the original story, behind some bushes with a girl. *After this, Tubby tells Worrals she has done enough and now it is his turn. Tubby frees Ramon and the other prisoners as described in the original story and then they escape. Part 2 Escape from Prava *Worrals and co. escape from Fernando Nuez's house in the same manner as described in the original, but Fernando does not follow. He explains to Worrals that he is too old to run far, and in any case, he has influential friends in the city who will intervene on his behalf if he gets into trouble. In the original, he is shot during the escape. In the adaptation, what becomes of him is not mentioned. *Worrals and co. do sabotage the bridge but the pursuing car does not crash into the river as in the original. *In the original, when Anita picks up Ramon, she tells Tubby that she doesn't like to leave him in the jungle. That's understandable in view of their developing relationship. In this adaptation, she says it to Worrals! She doesn't even talk to Tubby! *The discussion about persuading Silas P. Marven to lend some aircraft in exchange for contracts in Carabonia is covered in detail, only, this time, he is Brian's father-in-law. And Worrals is the one who is enthusiastic, not Tubby. *Antonio turns up with horsemen to take Worrals and co. back to the hacienda, but the scene where Tubby and Anita ride together, falling slightly behind the others, is not depicted, but she does conduct him to his bedroom and wishes him good night. At Antonio's hacienda *Frecks is the one who teases Tubby about Anita being "Queen of the Pampas" and gets a pineapple thrown at her--it is quite in keeping with her character. Obviously it couldn't have been Brian, as in the original. In this adaptation, he had already flown to the U.S. to talk to his father-in-law. *Worrals and Frecks (vs Brian in the original) are placed in charge of the supply line while Tubby scouts and prepares the defences at the mountain pass. Anita is in charge of taking care of the wounded. Battle of the Mountain Pass and Aftermath *The raid on Ramoza's camp, the defence of the mountain pass is faithfully depicted. Frecks and Worrals are the ones who fly the fighters which intervene and save the day at the critical moment. *The plan to take the Presidential Palace is also accurately described. *Ramoza and Vincenti are imprisoned awaiting trial at the end, rather than being murdered by their own men. *In the original, Steeley and Brian decide to stay in Carabonia for a while. Tubby hurries to rejoin Anita, the rest is merely hinted. In the adaptation, Worrals, Frecks and Brian are going home. Tubby explicitly states that Anita has agreed to marry him. Category:Plot summaries (derivative works)